marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki's Scepter (Funko Universe)
holding the scepter | real = Scepter | alt = | ability = Generates Powerful Blasts Mind Control | team = | ally = | fam = | video = | voice = | other = }} :Loki's Scepter is from the Funko Universe video . The scepter of Loki is a spear-like weapon used by the supervillain . Powers The scepter is able to fire powerful beams of energies, apparently more powerful than 's . The blasts can cause massive damage. The scepter's most powerful feature is it's ability to control the minds of others. The victim of the attack must obey the will and whim of the user, whatever that may be. Only if the wielder frees them or if they lose the scepter does the victim regain control over themselves. History Little is known about the scepter or how Loki came to acquire it. At some point Loki stood on top of a roof in a city. He was spotted by the superheroes and Iron Man who came to confront him. Loki readied his scepter and fired. Spider-Man and Iron Man leapt out of the way. The blast exploded behind them. Iron Man landed and readied his . However, Loki fired again and blasted the hero back. He comes to a halt across the roof and fell unconscious. Spider-Man landed near his ally and examined him. He then ran to face off against Loki. Loki also ran forward, twirled around, and fired again hitting Spider-Man. The hero dropped then slowly rises, his eyes glowing blue as he came under Loki's mind control. Loki calmly walked behind him. He stopped and looked at Iron Man, who was slowly rising. Spider-Man turned to see and Loki pointed at him ordering him to attack. Iron Man stood and rubbed his head. Spider-Man flew forward kicking him back. Iron Man stared off against his ally. He flew forward and swung a punch but Spider-Man dodged it. He fired a repulsor blast but Spider-Man dodged and propelled himself forward crashing Iron Man through the wall. Loki glared at the two heroes fighting. Iron Man struggled to keep Spider-Man off him. Spider-Man fired but Iron Man aimed Spider-Mans' hand out of his way. He then aimed Spider-Man's hand so the webbing hit the scepter. The scepter flew out of Loki's hand into Iron Man's. Loki looked shocked. Spider-Man stood recovering himself. He blinked and the blue disappeared from his eyes. They stared at Loki then walked forward. Spider-Man grabbed the scepter out of Iron Man's hand and walked forward. Loki slowly backed away as Spider-Man brought the scepter closer. Spider-Man used the scepter to make Loki think he was a . He began strutting around bobbing his head. He flapped his arms like wings and clucking. He even scratched his foot on the ground. Spider-Man pointed the scepter and laughed. Iron Man just stared at him. Spider-Man noticed and stopped laughing. Iron Man shook his head and demanded the scepter back. Spider-Man reluctantly handed it to him. It is unknown what happened to the scepter afterwards. Presumably it was put somewhere safe. Background Loki's scepter was unnamed. It is based on the version seen in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Spellbound (Short) Category:Weapons (Funko Universe)